


Blueberries

by The_Walking_Pie



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Child Endangerment via the author, Fantastical Racism, Fight Scene, Gen, Good Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, Good parent Moominmamma, Grocery Shopping, Joxter smokes a pipe, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Moominmamma is Moominmaiden, Moominpappa is Moomin, Thievery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Walking_Pie/pseuds/The_Walking_Pie
Summary: Moominmaiden is anxious about her boyfriend's surprise birthday party, and wants everything to go well. To that end, she has enlisted the help of her friend Mymble to go shopping for Moomin's birthday dinner. But when Mymble gets sick, Moominmaiden is stuck with Joxter instead.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea in my head for awhile, and it wouldn't go away, so I just wrote it. I thought it would be a nice break from angst.  
> ...and then things outside went a little sideways. It's still not angst in my opinion, but this story evolved from a simple grocery trip to...well, you'll see. Haha. :)
> 
> Oh yeah, and Moominmamma is Moominmaiden while Moominpappa is Moomin in this fic. I'm setting this fic in the early days of their relationship.

“Joxter! What are you doing?” Moominmaiden scolded.

“It’s okay! I was bartering!” Joxter sauntered over, holding up a small bag. “I got some candies for the kids.” He casually popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth before offering the bag to Moominmaiden. 

“I’m alright. Thank you though.” Moominmaiden sighed to herself. Originally, she and Mymble were supposed to be shopping for Moomin’s surprise birthday party. Moomin and Moominmaiden hadn’t been dating for long, and Moominmaiden desperately wanted some help in making it the best birthday that it could possibly be. Unfortunately, Mymble had gotten ill at the last second and had sent her boyfriend Joxter along instead. He was a perfectly pleasant mumrik, but he didn’t seem the least bit interested in the shopping trip. Mymble practically had to throw him out of the house, which was unusual for Joxter because he normally loved being outside. 

Moominmaiden had always liked Joxter (she liked everyone, of course), but she had never understood him the way that Moomin did. Joxter was inherently lazy, and seemed to be quite proud of this fact. He also had a distaste for rules and all things authoritarian, which led to him ignoring rules and authority figures, which didn’t really sit well with the local police. Moominmaiden understood some of his rule breaking. For example, she agreed that the park keeper’s signs were excessive and the forest really should belong to everyone. But other times, it was just troublesome. Moominmaiden had gone with Moomin far too many times to far too many jails to bail Joxter out. And usually after that, they’d all be on the run to a different town. Moominmaiden wasn’t sure how Mymble was able to move her twenty-nine children every couple of months, but she seemed to manage okay. Moominmaiden had to admit that Mymble and Joxter’s go-with-the-flow attitudes made them a pretty good team.

If Moominmaiden was completely honest with herself, she would’ve rather had Hodgekins along, or even Muddler and Fuzzy. But Muddler was already doing the party decorations, as he had an impressive memory and superb organization skills, at least when he wasn’t being distracted by Fuzzy. And Hodgekins was hard at work distracting Moomin. 

Moominmaiden sighed again. Hopefully, Joxter wouldn’t get himself into any trouble. 

“So, what’s the first item on the list?” Joxter asked though a mouthful of candy.

“Well, we’re going to need a lot of potatoes.” Moominmaiden scanned the carts. She knew that Potato Hemulen’s cart was somewhere nearby.

Joxter pointed with his finger.

“Thank you!” Moominmaiden smiled politely. “Let’s go!”

“I’m good.” Joxter said. “You go ahead." 

"Sometimes, if there's deformed potatoes in his batch, he gives a pretty good discount. But he has a lot of potatoes, and I'd like your help looking through them. His prices aren't that bad either. Of course, I'd prefer to plant a garden, but the ground isn't right for it. It's difficult to hoe into straight lines. And besides, we move so often…"

"Putting things in rows? Huff puff." Joxter stuffed his paws in his pockets. "If you ask me, society should just take from the forest. It’s a natural garden. Plants should be free to grow as they please."

"You promised Mymble you'd help me." Moominmaiden reminded him.

"I did, but…" Joxter trailed off. "Alright, I'm right behind you."

"Good afternoon, Potato Hemulen!" Moominmaiden cheerfully greeted the vendor.

"Is this the boyfriend you keep talking about?" Potato Hemulen glared skeptically at Joxter.

"Oh goodness no!" Moominmaiden quickly corrected him. He was surprised by the hemulen's cold response. "This is my best friend’s boyfriend. I was originally going to come shopping with her, but…"

"Oi! Be careful with that!" Potato Hemulen exclaimed.

"I was just looking at it." Joxter set down the potato he had been holding.

“That’s what you all say…” Potato Hemulen narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Come to think of it, a large amount of the produce around here is going missing. You wouldn’t have anything to do with that, would you?”

“I’ve been taking care of my girlfriend’s kids for the last week or so.” Joxter explained. “She’s been ill, and…”

“That’s no reason to take other people’s hard earned produce you know.” the hemulen scolded, interpreting Joxter’s explanation as an admission of guilt. 

“What proof do you have that he’s even done anything?” Moominmaiden retorted. 

“Well, I don’t have any proof…” Potato Hemulen admitted sheepishly, “but if it wasn’t him, it was definitely one of his friends!”

“If by friends you mean mumriks, then I guess I don’t really know of any around the area right now other than myself.” Joxter said.

“Don’t you all keep track of each other or something?” the hemulen glared.

“Well…”

“You’re being ridiculous!” Moominmaiden snapped before Joxter had a chance to answer. “Potato Hemulen, you said you had no proof that Joxter did it. I believe Joxter.

“But…” Potato Hemulen held out his paw in an attempt to stop her.

“No buts. Come on Joxter, we’re going somewhere else.” Moominmaiden stormed off. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Joxter jogged behind Moominmaiden.

“I don’t want to give my money to someone who judges before they get to know someone.” Moominmaiden said hotly. “There are other potato vendors in this town.”

“Moominmaiden,” Joxter tapped her shoulder, “maybe I should just hang around somewhere else. You’d probably have less trouble shopping.”

“Not everyone’s going to be as irrational as that hemulen.” Moominmaiden reassured him. 

“He mentioned that there’s been a bunch of produce thefts lately.” Joxter took out his pipe. “In my experience, if there’s any sort of thieving in the area, the mumriks get blamed for it.”

“Joxter, not everyone…”

“Trust me. I’ve been traveling enough to know that if there’s any misdeeds in town, it’s best to lay low, regardless of whether you had any part in them." Joxter tipped his hat politely. "If you don’t mind, I’m just going to find an ally to hide in and relax. Let me know if you need any heavy lifting.”

“Joxter…” Moominmaiden protested, but he had already disappeared into the crowd. She felt a pit in her stomach. She knew that some people weren’t fond of mumriks, but she had no idea that Joxter had met so many of those people. She hoped that someday, he’d understand that not everyone was like that.

But as Moominmaiden went on her shopping trip, Joxter’s fears seemed to be confirmed.

“Stupid mumrik! He’s cutting into my profits!” a sniff huffed while Moominmadien looked over his cart.

“I’m sorry the carrots are so thin today. That mumrik thief took all the good ones.” Another vendor complained.

“He smashed my apples!” a fillyjonk exclaimed, rubbing the same apple over and over again with a white cloth. “It takes me forever to get my apples from the grower. This villainous mumrik needs to be caught!”

“It’s unfortunate, really.” Moominmaiden confided in the baker. “Joxter is a very honest person. Sure, he enjoys mischief from time to time, but everyone in this town is eager to blame the vegetable thefts on him just because he’s a mumrik!”

“That is unfortunate dear.” the baker handed her a few loaves. “Hopefully, they catch the right mumrik soon!”

“Guess what?” a hemulen ran over to the baker’s stand. “They caught the thief!” 

“Oh thank goodness.” the baker sighed in relief. “I was worried about what he might do to my stock once he ran out of vegetables to steal!”

“He already did! He snatched some blueberries and ate them!” the hemulen shouted. “Come on!” 

Moominmaiden didn’t see any real reason to be running anywhere, but something told her to follow the hemulen and the baker. They emerged into the town square.

“Let me go!” Joxter tried to tug his arm out of the police inspector’s grasp, but he held on. “I had nothing to do with the vegetable thefts! I told you! The only thing I did was…”

“Quit squirming!” the inspector yelled. “And all of you! Don’t you have anything better to do?”

“I can’t get arrested today!” Joxter complained.

“Should have thought about that before you started stealing from all the vendors.” the inspector lectured.

“I was-ouch!” Joxter winced. “I need this arm! Be careful!”

“Let him explain himself!” Moominmaiden shouted. But the crowd was so thick that she didn’t think anyone could hear her. She watched helplessly as the hemulen dragged Joxter away.

“Serves him right.” Someone huffed. “I hope they put him away for a long time.”

Moominmaiden felt her cheeks turn red. Nobody was going to listen, were they? Adjusting her shopping bags, she made her way to the police station. It was time for her to find out the facts herself.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a lot of convincing for the guard to let Moominmaiden in, but a nice cash bribe did the trick. The guard led her to a small cell in the back of the jailhouse before leaving her with Joxter.

“Moominmaiden.” Joxter was lounging in the corner.

“How are you?” Moominmaiden asked.

“Okay, I guess.” Joxter shrugged. “Arm’s a bit sore.”

“That police inspector wasn’t very nice to you.” Moominmaiden scowled.

“Huff, puff.” Joxter said indifferently. “It’s nice of you to be concerned, but he’s far from the worst inspector that I’ve dealt with.”

“You didn’t steal those vegetables, did you?” Moominmaiden asked.

“No,” Joxter sat up and crossed his legs, “but…”

“I don’t understand why everyone seems so eager to blame you!” Moominmaiden blurted. “I mean, you vandalize things from time to time, but you’re not one to steal, especially not someone’s livelihood.”

“Moominmaiden…”

“Especially not so close to Moomin’s birthday! He’s your best friend and you’d never witness getting arrested so close to his birthday!” Moominmaiden frowned thoughtfully. “What if I get some character witnesses for you? I’d be one, of course, and so would Mymble, and then we could get Moomin and Muddler, and Hodgekins, and that candy vendor…”

“Moominmaiden….”

“You have nothing to worry about Joxter!” Moominmaiden reassured him. “We’ll get a laywer…”

“I stole the blueberries.”

“Come again?” Moominmaiden blinked. 

“I didn’t steal the vegetables, but I did confess to stealing the blueberries. Because well, I stole them.” Joxter explained. “I tried to tell you, but you were kind of on a roll, and…”

“You stole the blueberries.” Moominmaiden repeated. “You risked going to jail over some blueberries. On Moomin’s birthday.” 

“It was for a good reason!” Joxter exclaimed defensively. “You see….”

“Better than Moomin’s birthday?” Moominmaiden just turned around and left. It was rude, she knew, but she was feeling so frustrated that she was afraid of what she’d say otherwise. 

“Moominmaiden!” Joxter called after her. “Wait!”

“Moomin and I will be back later.” Moominmaiden said coldly.

“I...all forbidden!” Joxter yelled. Or at least that’s what Moominmaiden thought he was complaining about. By that point, she was too far away to hear him properly and too fed up with him to go back and ask for clarification.

“Your groceries are still here.” The guard saluted her. “Did everything go well?” 

“I suppose so.” Moominmaiden took a deep breath in and a deep breath out in order to compose herself. “Thank you kindly.” She dug through her groceries and picked out two small cakes and a few more coins. “Will you make sure he gets one of these?”

“Will do ma’am.” The guard took the cakes. “Have a safe journey home.”

* * *

The gray clouds were rolling in, and it was getting chilly out. Moominmaiden shivered. It would’ve been nice to have Joxter along to help carry the groceries, but things were what they were. She hoped that it wasn’t going to rain on her way home. She had no idea what to do about Joxter’s arrest, but she would worry about that later. Moomin’s party probably wasn’t going to be a surprise party anymore, but that would be alright. Moominmaiden knew that her boyfriend would be unable to party knowing that one of his best friends was wasting away in a jail cell. Come to think of it, Mymble wasn’t going to be doing too well either. She hadn’t been feeling too well that morning, and now that Joxter wasn’t going to come back and help take care of the kids...all because of some blueberries that he decided to snatch...

Moominmaiden slowed down thoughtfully. Joxter had bought Mymble’s children some candy. Even though said bag had mysteriously gone missing (maybe she shouldn’t have trusted the guard with those cakes) the candy vendor could still be open. She remembered that he was somewhere near the potato vendor. Now where was that?

Quite by accident, Moominmaiden turned down an alleyway instead of the side street that she had meant to take. At the far end, two mymble girls were watching a mumrik with a black hat play with a deck of cards.

“Now, is this your card?” The mumrik asked.

“Yes!” The younger mymble exclaimed.

“That’s amazing! How did you do that?” The older mymble was awe-struck.

“A true magician keeps his secrets.” The mumrik smiled mischievously. 

“Can I see you cards?” The older mymble begged, reaching for the deck.

“No.” The mumrik pulled the deck out of her reach. “Keep your grubby little paws away from them.” He slipped the cards into his back pocket. “I have another trick to show you. Do you have any money on hand?”

“I have a copper coin!” The younger mymble shouted.

“Me too!” The older mymble practically shoved the coin into the mumrik’s paw.

Moominmaiden chuckled to herself. It was nice of the mumrik to take time out of his day to entertain these two kids. They didn’t look too well fed, come to think of it. She searched her bag. She had overbought for Moomin’s birthday.  _ What would two young mymbles like the best?  _ She mused to herself.

“Do you have anything higher?” The mumrik asked. “Perhaps a gold coin?”

“Nope!” The younger mymble said proudly.

“It doesn’t matter. Both will do.” The mumrik took both mymble’s coins and held them out. “See these coins?”

“Yes!” Both girls cheered.

“Alright. When I say the magic word, the coins will disappear!” The mumrik put both coins into his right paw. He waved his left paw a few times over it, before shouting, “Alakazam!” and opening his paw again. The coins were nowhere to be found. 

“Wow!” The younger mymble jumped up and down. 

“Bring them back now!” The older one was grinning ear-to-ear.

“I’m sorry kids.” The mumrik apologized. “The coins are in the magical void now. You can’t get them back once they go there.”

“But...those are our last coins….” The older mymble was dumbstruck. 

“I’m sure you can get them back!” The younger one insisted. “You’re magical!”

“Nope. The magic void has a no-return policy.” The mumrik shrugged indifferently. “I don’t make the rules, kid.” 

“But...we don’t have any other money…” The younger mymble’s lower lip began to tremble. “Our older brother takes care of us, and he’s ill with diphtheria, so he can’t take care of us like he usually does. And there’s this mean stinky and smelly fillyjonk taking care of him and he won’t let us see him or anything!”

“My brother is in quarantine.” The older sister clarified. “Brother Mymble gave us those coins to celebrate Midsummer's Eve...”

“I’m sorry.” The mumrik shoved his paws into his pockets. “If I had known those were your last coins, I wouldn’t have done the magic trick.” 

Moominmaiden set down her groceries. At this point, she had heard enough. “I’ve seen that trick before.” She interjected. “In fact, I can do that trick. There is no magical void.”

“Oh?” The mumrik abruptly turned around, startled. “Well, hi! How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough.” Moominmaiden replied evenly. “What’s your name?”

“Um...er...S-sturgis?” The mumrik stammered. Moominmaiden noticed that his eyes were darting around the alleyway, looking for a way to escape.

“Well, Sturgis,” Moooinmaiden lectured, ignoring his obviously fake name, “it’s not polite to take from others. Especially from children. Now pull those coins out now and give them back, or I’ll be taking your description to the local police. I’ve become quite familiar with them recently.”

“Right. Yeah. That’s perfectly reasonable…” Sturgis’s gaze locked on Moominmaiden’s handbag. Before she realized what was happening, he lunged for it. 

Instinctively, Moominmaiden dodged him. Sturgis seemed to be expecting it, and grabbed the handbag as she was turning around. Before Moominmaiden had time to think, he had slipped his paw under the strap and yanked it from her. With one deft motion, he shoved her into the alley wall. The mymble kids squealed in terror. 

“I do apologize.” Sturgis slung her handbag over his shoulder. He pulled out a knife and casually tossed it in the air, catching it by the hilt. “I can’t really take the chance of being reported to the police. If you stand still, I can make it quick.”

Moominmaiden stood protectively in front of the two mymble children. She definitely wasn’t going to be standing still. Maybe the children would be able to escape. 

“ _ Just what do you think you’re doing? _ ” A voice boomed.

“Joxter! You broke out of jail!” Moominmaiden felt her heart soar. They’d worry about the legal implications later. 

“I had a foreboding.” Joxter snatched his pipe from his mouth and held it out in front of him, almost like it was a sword. “I tried to tell you, but you must not have heard me.”

_ I...all forbidden. _

_ I had a foreboding.  _

_ Oooooohhhhh... _ Suddenly it clicked for Moominmaiden. Joxter wasn’t normally one to complain anyway. She felt rather foolish. 

“Hey! That’s the guy who gave us the blueberries and the candies!” The older mymble exclaimed. 

“Hi Joxter!” The younger mymble waved. “This guy stole our coins. Could you get them back?” 

“Hello sweeties! I’ll try.” Joxter gave the girls a small smile, but his eyes were boring a hole straight into Sturgis’s back. He lifted the pipe higher. Suddenly, it dawned on Moominmaiden that Joxter was attempting to pretend that he had a weapon. She felt her stomach flip. There were a lot of ways for this to go wrong. 

“Sir, put the knife down.” Joxter commanded.

Moominmaiden had never heard Joxter call anyone “sir” before. For some reason, it filled her with dread. 

“Come on man!” Sturgis huffed. “All I wanted was some extra dough!”

“There are much better ways to get ‘extra dough’!” Joxter exclaimed. “Very few of them involve _ killing _ people!”

“Well, what’s…” Sturgis paused for a minute, “...five more crimes on my head? No, wait. Seven? I think coin-stealing magic tricks might be some form of racketeering, but I don’t really need to keep track of the petty stuff anymore. It all ends the same way. Perks of being a wanted man.”

“You disgust me.” Joxter snarled, baring his teeth. Moominmaiden had never seen him this infuriated before, and she hoped to never see it again. 

“Hey, I didn’t ask for a lecture.” Sturgis rolled his eyes. “Anyway…”

The older mymble grabbed her sister’s wrist and made a break for it. Sturgis simply kicked them both with his foot almost like one would kick a door shut. 

“ _ Raaaarrrrggghhhhh! _ ” Joxter screeched as he charged toward Sturgis. 

Sturgis, perhaps realizing that he had pushed things too far, pulled out a second knife. He tried to throw the first one in Moominmaiden’s direction, but she managed to duck at the last second. The knife hit the wall with a sickening thud. Sturgis swung the other knife to parry Joxter’s pipe. Joxter simply let go of the pipe, letting it go flying. Before Sturgis could readjust his strike, Joxter snatched the other knife and threw it aside. Joxter pulled Sturgis’s arm towards him, pulling Sturgis off balance. Sturgis retaliated by biting Joxter’s paw. Joxter cringed, but he didn’t let go, twirling Sturgis around like he was his dance partner. Sturgis jabbed Joxter with his elbow. Joxter let go, and Sturgis followed up with a roundhouse kick to his knee. Joxter stumbled, but managed to stay upright. 

Moominmaiden quickly scooped up the mymble kids and ran past the scuffling mumriks. “Get some adults!” She instructed them, dropping them off at the alleyway entrance. 

“Help! Help!” The mymble kids ran screaming. 

Moominmaiden turned just in time to see Sturgis grab Joxter’s arm and flip him to the ground. Joxter retaliated by attempting to sweep Sturgis’s leg, but Sturgis jumped out of the way. Joxter rolled, narrowly dodging Sturgis attempting to stomp on his head. Joxter sprang up, clutching his arm, only to be met with a punch to the face. He attempted to retaliate with a punch of his own, only to be kicked in the stomach. 

Moominmaiden realized that Joxter wasn’t going to win. He spent most of his life sleeping and messing around. The only reason he had gotten involved was because of her and the mymble children.

“Go!” Joxter yelled as Sturgis swept his leg, knocking Joxter to the ground. Sturgis followed up with a boot to Joxter’s face. Moominmaiden could hear the crack of his nose.

Moominmaiden wasn’t about to let Joxter get killed over her purse. Without pausing to think, she grabbed her bag of potatoes and threw one at Sturgis, knocking his hat off of his head.

“Hey—” Sturgis started to protest, but Moominmaiden cut him off with another potato to the shoulder. Joxter took advantage of the distraction and wiggled out from under Sturgis. Moominmaiden threw another potato as Joxter limped towards her.

“Agh!” Sturgis brushed a speck of potato from his smock. He pulled the knife out of the wall. “You two…”

Sturgis never managed to finish his threat because Moominmaiden threw an egg right at his face. Sturgis charged, wiping the yolk out of his eyes. Moominmaiden threw another egg, hoping to buy at least a few seconds. Joxter took advantage of the distraction to roll a watermelon towards Sturgis’s feet. He tripped, smacking the back of his head on the ground. 

“Did we get him?” Moominmaiden paused her onslaught and started to make her way towards the unconscious mumrik.

“Wait!” Joxter stumbled in front of Moominmaiden. “He could be faking it!”

The two of them watched Sturgis’s chest go up and down. He was alive, thankfully. Moominmaiden was very, very cross with Sturgis, but she didn’t want him to be dead. Moominmaiden strained her ears, but the only other thing she heard was Joxter’s labored breathing. Thankfully, Sturgis didn’t stir.

“This way officers!” Someone shouted. Moominmaiden turned around to see the older mymble leading three police officers towards the alley.

“What’s going on here?” One of the inspectors yelled.

“Hi!” Joxter gasped weakly. He held out two copper coins. “I...I got these...” He swayed back and forth, before collapsing into Moominmaiden’s arms. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I left this be for two months. I apologize, I had trouble ending it. I was going to go one way, but it was too cheesy, and then I was going to go the other way, but it suggested something that I didn't want to imply, and then I lost sight of the theme and couldn't figure out a nice way to wrap it all around...  
> Anyway, here is the ending. Please forgive me, and enjoy!

Moominmaiden watched anxiously as Joxter began to stir in his hospital bed.

“Ugh…” Joxter rubbed his head. “Where am I?”

“The hospital.” Moominmaiden told him. 

“That bad?” Joxter asked.

“A mild concussion and some bruised ribs.” Moominmaiden informed him. “The doctors say that you’ll be alright though.”

“That’s nice…” Joxter rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. He still seemed rather disoriented. “Well, I’m not seeing double, so I think that’s a good sign.”

“I’m sorry Joxter.” 

“What for?” Joxter frowned.

“I should’ve known that you wouldn’t have stolen those blueberries unless there was a reason.” Moominmaiden apologized. “I wished that you had explained the situation to me. I would’ve given you money.”

“I’m not really the sharing type.” Joxter shrugged. “I guess it never occurred to me that...” his eyes widened in alarm. His memories of last night must have come back. “Those kids! Are they alright?”

“They’re fine!” Moominmaiden reassured him. “Actually, they’re better than fine.”

“Better than fine?” Joxter asked.

“Their brother’s out of quarantine and the doctor who took care of him adopted the entire family.” Moominmaiden told him happily. 

“That’s amazing!” Joxter grinned. “Those girls...their family was in a tight spot. And they were so worried about their brother. I’m glad things turned out okay.”

“Me too.” Moominmaiden agreed. 

Joxter relaxed, sinking into his pillow. 

The two of them were silent for a while. “Facing that ruffian was very brave of you.” Moominmaiden commended him. “I would have died if it hadn’t been for you.”

“That mumrik,” Joxter scowled deeply, “is an Unspeakable.”

“An Unspeakable?” Moominmaiden asked. 

“An Unspeakable is someone that has committed a crime that mumriks consider unforgivable. The mumrik we met has done possibly several of them if I’m not mistaken.” Joxter explained. “Granted, that’s a very small and exclusive list, but once someone’s entered that particular club…” he trailed off. “Yeah. He wasn’t a good person.”

“Thank you for rescuing me.” Moominmaiden shivered.

“Don’t forget, you threw those vegetables at him. That probably saved my life too.” Joxter chuckled. “Man, that was wild. Remind me to never get on your bad side.”

Moominmaiden laughed. “Don’t worry.” she reassured him. “I don’t think you could ever get on my bad side.”

“Huh.” Joxter said. “That’s good to know.”

The two of them stared at each other. “I’m sorry about Moomin’s party.” Joxter apologized. “I guess I ruined that for you.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll figure something out for him.” Moominmaiden reassured him. “Besides, Moomin will understand.”

“I suppose he will.” Joxter sighed, sinking into his pillow. However, he still seemed despondent. 

“How are you feeling?” Moominmaiden asked, straightening her apron.

“Okay, I guess.” Joxter shrugged. “I’m not going to be pulling up signs any time soon though. Man, my ribs hurt!”

“I figured you’d say that.” Moominmaiden went to the window and looked outside. “Hm...he’s not here yet.”

“What is it?” Joxter craned his neck, trying to see.

“Promise not to panic?”

“What is it?” Joxter repeated.

“Well, thanks to public opinion, the grocer that pressed charges on you for stealing those blueberries has decided to drop them.” Moominmaiden explained.

“Isn’t that good?” Joxter was puzzled.

“Normally it would be.” Moominmaiden frowned. “However, the inspector who arrested you is very insistent that since you broke out of jail, you still need to serve at least 3-year sentence.”

Joxter blinked. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“No.” Moominmaiden sadly shook her head. 

Joxter muttered a few choice words about police inspectors and broken justice systems. 

“Fortunately, Muddler should be here any second.” Moominmaiden peeked out the window again. “Hopefully, he’ll have the cart with him, and we can just sneak in the back.”

“So...we’re escaping?” Joxter asked.

“I assume you don’t want to chance a 3-year sentence. Right?” Moominmaiden glanced over at Joxter.

“Well, of course not!” Joxter scoffed. “I’m just surprised that this came together so quickly, that’s all.”

“Would you be surprised to learn that I planned this escape attempt?” Moominmaiden smiled mischievously.

“You planned this?!?” Joxter raised his eyebrows. 

“Naturally.” Moominmaiden confirmed. “There wasn’t time to go back and get help. Thankfully, Muddler had come into town to see what was taking us so long, so I didn’t have to bribe anyone to drive a cart for us. We’re not getting our security deposit back on the cart but that’s not a huge deal. Then I had to figure out how to deal with the horses, because they won’t be fine with just sitting outside until it got dark, so I had to buy some feed…”

“T-thank you.” Joxter stammered. “I didn’t know you would…” he cleared his throat. “I always thought you were the straight type. You know, the rules are the rules because they exist, you should follow them, that sort of thing.”

“I do think that,” Moominmaiden admitted, “but that doesn’t mean that the rules can’t be broken every once in a while. Especially if there’s a good reason.”

“I suppose that’s true.” Joxter grinned. 

“Excuse me Moominmaiden.” A voice hissed. “We need to go.”

“Muddler!” Moominmaiden whispered back.

“Hurry!” Muddler pleaded. “I think someone saw me come in here!”

“I guess it’s time to go-augh!” Joxter tried to sit up, but the pain in his ribs was too much.

“Oh no!” Moominmaiden fretted. “I forgot about your injuries when I was making my plan!”

“Huff, puff. It’s your first escape attempt after all.” Joxter glanced around the room thoughtfully. “How about you empty that box of bandages and tie those sheets from the linen closet around it? Then you can lower me down safely. Trip back will be rocky, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“Sounds good to me.” Moominmaiden nodded in agreement. Less than a minute later, she was helping Joxter step out the window into the box. Thankfully, her knots held as she lowered him down. 

“Hurry!” Muddler begged, hopping from foot to foot. 

Moominmaiden gathered the linen sheets in her paws and prepared to rappel down the side of the building. Just as she was climbing out of the window, she heard the door knob jiggle before watching as it swung open. 

“Good evening Mr. Joxter, Miss Moominmaiden. Visiting hours are…” The nurse dropped her clipboard. “Help! That moomin is escaping with my patient!” she cried. 

Moominmaiden raced for the cart and lept in. “Go go go!”

“Her patient?” Joxter scoffed as Muddler clicked the reins. “I’m nobody’s patient. Well, except maybe Mymble’s. But that’s more of a personal choice really.”

“Eep!” Muddler whimpered, steering out of the way of a police inspector.

“After him!” the inspector shouted.

“Well, there goes the element of surprise.” Moominmaiden sighed.

“Oof!” Joxter gritted his teeth as the cart went over a cobblestone street. 

“I'm sorry!” Muddler cried. “I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

“S’...the ribs…” Joxter grimaced.

“Were the inspectors really that mean to you?” Muddler squeaked. “I knew I should’ve come with you guys!”

In her haste to set her escape plan into motion, Moominmaiden realized that she had forgotten to tell Muddler what had happened. “Joxter got beat up in an alleyway by an absolute thug who…”

“Guys! Urgh...” Joxter weakly gestured upwards. Moominmaiden followed his finger and saw a large shadow dropping from the sky. 

“Lookout!” Moominmaiden yelled, seizing the reins.

“Waaah!” Muddler yelped. But it was too late.

 _Thump!_ The shadow landed in the wagon.

“Taters?” Joxter gasped.

Moominmaiden’s eyes widened. Why would someone drop a thing of potatoes?

 _Thump!_ Someone threw Moominmaiden a small package wrapped in cloth. Curious, she opened it. Jam?

 _Thump! Thump!_ More food landed in the cart. “Slow up Muddler!” Mooominmaiden urged him.

“Aren’t we being chased?” Muddler pulled up on the reins.

“Just keep them at a light trot!” Moominmaiden suggested.

“Alright.” Muddler did what she wanted him to. 

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_ Suddenly, the sky was filled with food packages. Surprisingly, most of them were landing in the cart right between Moominmaiden and Joxter.

Joxter looked around, awestruck. “Somehow, they must have heard about what you did, Moominmaiden. Sacrificing those groceries to save me and those girls...”

“You...you did good too.” Moominmaiden was too choked up to speak properly. 

“Ow!” Muddler complained as a stray apple hit him on the head with a loud _clang!_

Joxter effortlessly caught it with his outstretched paw. “Do you want it?” He offered the apple to Muddler.

“Alright.” Muddler sighed. He grabbed the apple and took a gigantic bite out of it. “It’s pretty good.”

“Hurry up men!” an inspector yelled.

“My forebodings say we should speed up now.” Joxter warned them.

“You don’t need forebodings to figure that out.” Moominmaiden quipped as Muddler clicked the reins again. 

A similar scene played out as they crossed town. In a matter of minutes, Moominmaiden had enough supplies to throw Moomin the best surprise birthday party in the history of the world. Soon though, the exit of the city came into view.

“Guards, close the gates!” an inspector bellowed. 

“Faster Muddler!” Moominmaiden felt sweat dampen her paws. 

“Excuse me, but I can’t go any faster!” Muddler anxiously tapped his foot. “Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…”

The gates started to close, and Moominmaiden felt her heart sink. _Well, so much for this escape attempt_. Hopefully, Moomin, Hodgekins, and Mymble could figure something else out.

“Ow! What do you think you’re doing, you gremlin!” 

Moominmaiden glanced up. The guard on the left side suddenly disappeared from view. Two little girls hopped onto the stone wall as the left door started to swing back open.

“Hurry!” Muddler quickly urged the cart towards the gap.

“Mister Mumrik! The grocer gave this to us! Catch!” The older one threw Joxter a package. It landed right on top of a head of lettuce. 

Joxter somehow managed to wave in their direction, even as he was keeling over in pain. Moominmaiden waved too. “Goodbye girls! Be good!”

Soon, the town was a speck behind them. As soon as it became clear that the law wasn’t chasing them anymore, Muddler slowed the cart down. “How are you doing Joxter?” Muddler fretted. “Is there anything I can do?”

“I’m...alright…” Joxter panted. He rubbed his eyes. “Muddler, promise me that you won’t break your ribs.”

“Uh...okay.” Muddler agreed. 

“Those girls…” Joxter winced.

Thankfully, Moominmaiden understood what he wanted. She handed him the package. With trembling hands, he pried it open. 

Inside was a bunch of freshly-picked blueberries.

“Wow...um…” Joxter held the package in his hand as if he was afraid it was going to disappear. 

“Saving me and those girls was the bravest thing I’ve ever seen anyone do.” Moominmaiden patted him on the shoulder. “I’m glad they got the chance to thank you properly.” 

Joxter’s eyes filled with tears.

“The ribs?” Moominmaiden politely offered Joxter an excuse.

“No.” Joxter smiled in wonder. “I just...all of this…”

“I know.” Moominmaiden smiled back. 

“I wasn’t expecting so much good from so many people.” Joxter explained. “Especially after that inspector.”

“He was a little unreasonable.” Moominmaiden agreed.

“A little?” Joxter snorted, and then winced. “Ah, it hurts to laugh now.”

“What’s in the package?” Muddler turned around, curious. “Ooh! Blueberries! My favorite!”

“We have to save these for the kids.” Joxter lectured him. 

“Oh.” Muddler’s tail drooped. “I suppose that’s the right thing to do.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t keep a few blueberries for ourselves though.” Joxter pulled out a few and put them into Muddler’s outstretched paw. 

“Oh boy!” Muddler cheered. “Thanks Joxter!” He immediately threw them into his mouth.

“How about you, Moominmaiden?” Joxter offered her the box. “Do you want some?”

“Of course.” Moominmaiden grabbed a small handful. Joxter did the same thing.

By the time they got home, everyone was out on the porch waiting for them. Moominmaiden told the entire story while Joxter scattered the blueberries to the children as if they were chickens wanting feed. The surprise part of Moomin’s surprise party was ruined, but he didn’t seem to mind at all.

“Joxter, Moominmaiden, I will immortalize today in my memoirs!” He declared pompously.

“Please don’t.” Joxter requested. Five of Mymble’s children started to crawl around his legs, wanting to play with him. They were getting dangerously close to Joxter's ribs. 

“Get back children!” Mymble squirted her water bottle. “Joxter’s hurt, and he needs bed rest.”

“Mymble, darling!” Joxter held up his hands. “I don’t want to get wet! Watch where you’re pointing that thing!”

“You’re writing memoirs?” Moominmaiden asked.

“Of course!” Moomin puffed up his chest. “When one reaches the age I have, one starts to wonder about what they have contributed, how they have made the world a better place! I intend to pen my memoirs in order to answer that question, and to guide young explorers on their own journeys! After all, not everyone can be as well-traveled as the crew of the Oshun Oxtra!”

“That sounds lovely dear.” Moominmaiden grabbed her boyfriend’s arm. “It is getting rather late though. Shall we go inside?”

“I suppose that wouldn’t be the worst idea.” Moomin agreed. 

Moominmaiden watched as everyone retired to their tents. They knew without saying that they’d soon have to move, but for once Moominmaiden didn’t mind. They were all friends, and they would stick together, no matter what might come their way. Perhaps at their new place, she could start a small garden. Or perhaps she could work on a garden that could easily be picked up at a moment’s notice. Or perhaps there was a place somewhere that was far enough away from society where they could all be free to do as they pleased. Actually...what if they founded a town? A town where everyone could be whoever they wanted to be, without worrying about being judged.

 _Hm_...Moominmaiden thought about as she drifted to sleep that night. What a wonderful place that would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three things:  
> -I have a vague understanding of how rib injuries work. If Joxter does anything that seems irrational in this chapter because he has broken ribs, I apologize.  
> -If you go by the anime, Mymble does pour some water on some of her children to get them to stop arguing. (Episode 45 time stamp 6:45 you're welcome).  
> -Thank you guys so much for bearing with me!


End file.
